familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eugene Freudenberg II (1925-1945)
Eugene Freudenberg II (1925-1945) aka Eugene Freudenberg, Jr. aka Eugen J. Freudenberg; US Army, Killed in Action in World War II (b. June 29, 1925, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. January 24, 1945, Luzon, Philippines) Military Service Number 42014477. Name The "J" as his middle name in his World War II record appears to be a truncation of "Jr.", there is no record of a middle name for him. He also appears as "Eugen Freudenberg" again through a truncation in his military records. Parents *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) *Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) Siblings *Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986) who married and fathered a child, Margie, with Margaret Piatt of Westbrookville, New York *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) who married Jane Gilliland (1935- ) and after a divorce married Helena R. Bonowicz (1919-1988) and then moved to Florida *Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg (1937-1995) who fell from a window at less than a year old, and was impaled on a spiked wrought iron fence, and later, around 1941 or 1942 he was set on fire by neighborhood kids in a shed in the back yard. World War II Eugene enlisted as a Private in the US Army on September 17, 1943 from Newark, New Jersey. He had completed 1 year of high school and wasn't employed. U.S. forces landed on Luzon, at Lingayen Gulf, on January 9, 1945 and Eugene was killed on January 24, 1945 by gunshot wounds to his chest and stomach. His personal effects consisted of a wallet, 2 knives, a pen, a pencil and a "testament". His personal effects box had been opened and the contents scattered when they were retrieved by the Army. Later an "album" was discovered and forwarded to the family. Burial Eugene was buried at the Santa Barbara Number 1 Cemetery in the Philippines and was disinterred on August 30, 1948. His skeletal remains were reinterred at Beverly National Cemetery in New Jersey on February 11, 1949. They initially used a Star of David on his plot because they thought the name Freudenberg was Jewish. Florence went to visit the cemetery on October 24, 1949 and told the cemetery officials that he was Christian. They later replaced the Star of David with a Latin Cross. His name is recorded at the National WWII Memorial in Washington, District of Columbia. Archive The New York Times listed his death in a supplement published on March 20, 1945 on page 14. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) has Eugene's purple heart and the flag used at his funeral, and may have his military photograph. See also *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918), his uncle killed in action in WWI External link *Findagrave: Eugene Freudenberg II (1924-1945) Images Image:8430748 1080227711.jpg|1933 Image:Freudenberg-Eugene 1940July2.jpg|1940 July 2 File:1940 census Freudenberg-Eugene.jpg|1940 census File:Freudenberg-Eugene military record.png|1942 military record File:Freudenberg-Eugene 1945.png|1945 Image:USNationalCemeteryIntermentControlForms19281962 457970305.jpg|1949 alternate sexton card Image:Freudenberg-Eugene cemetery.gif|1949 sexton card Image:Freudenberg-Eugene 2010 Beverly P1142058.JPG|Tombstone in 2011 Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:American military personnel killed in World War II Category:American military personnel killed in action